Midnight Bliss
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: This is an original story that I wrote that was inspired by the Twilight Saga. The ideas are not mine, so don't sue me, they belong to Stephenie. with the whole vampire powers and abilities : R&R PLEASE! I really hope you guys like it! ENJOY!
1. Joe

**This story was inspired by the Twilight Saga!!! (I don't own that!!)**

Sierra Carey

Midnight Bliss

_Joe_

I WANTED TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF. If he knew what was best for him, he would stop talking to Ali now. But he didn't, apparently. I didn't know how I was keeping myself under control. Usually, if I was this mad, I would be turning into some sort of creature. Something big, something scary.

Something that would scare Lane into the Hell he should be in.

Not that being a vampire is a bad thing, no. But being a vampire had it's disadvantages. Like the fact that I couldn't control who Ali loved. No matter who it was, I had to be cool about it.

I owed her that much.

The five of us sat at our usual table in the center of the lunch room at Erskine Academy. Not my favorite school, I had to admit, but it was in the one place that we didn't have to hide from the sun for a long amount of time. Maine.

Lane was on my left, talking to Ali who was at his side. Olivia was on my right, talking to Sierra who was sitting across from me.

This was the group of friends that I had been living with since I had basically turned them all into what I am.

A vampire.

I didn't have a very good memory of my human life. Only blurs. I remember dying. And the pain. That was pretty much it.

And it sucked having that as your last human memories.

Since the year 1893, I have been damned into an afterlife where I was frozen forever as a 17 year old. Yeah, I couldn't get older. And I couldn't stay in a place for very long before someone figured that out. It was the same with my friends, too.

As the bell rang, we all stood from the table at vampire speed. As much as we tried to hide our secret from the humans, we just wanted to be out of there. And I was sure the others knew how annoyed I felt.

We all walked to our next class. Lane shot a smirk at me and then waved to Ali, who was walking next to me.

God, he was getting on my nerves.

Olivia and Sierra walked on the other side of me. It was always a little weird hanging out in a group where there were more girls than boys, but these girls were awesome. They were strong, fast, and had a special ability just like Lane and I did.

They considered me their leader. I didn't have a problem with that. I had changed, technically speaking, all of them.

I had changed Lane, for he was freezing to death. At that point in time, it was the only thing I could do for him.

Then I had changed Ali. Ali, who I couldn't stand getting hurt from the beginning, was bleeding to death from getting shot. She had jumped in the way of a bullet that was hurdling towards her younger sister.

Lane was the one that changed Sierra. For one, he needed the practice to overcome his hunger for human blood. And second, I just couldn't change any more people. It didn't feel right.

Sierra had been kidnapped and stabbed. She had multiple knife wounds all over her bloody body at the time. Lane acted quickly, but I thought it had been too late. Her chest was barely rising and falling and her eyes were growing more and more blank by the second. But Lane had saved her, and she had survived a very near death.

Technically.

Sierra changed Olivia. Olivia had been hit by a bus, and she had hit her head, falling into a coma. When Sierra felt that she was going to die without our help, she changed her. She did better dealing with the blood than Lane did.

And then, I decided, that the five of us were enough.

Olivia and Sierra said goodbye to Ali and I and walked off to their study hall. That left Ali and I alone, for a small amount of time.

We had English together. And I was happy about that.

We walked silently to the classroom and took our usual seats next to each other.

I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful vampire face. Her short blond hair shaped her face perfectly and her pale skin stood out with the red turtle neck she was wearing. Her pink lips were pursed into a tight line, and she had the same eyes I had.

The same eyes Lane, Olivia, Sierra, herself and I all had.

Ice blue.

I found them hypnotizing. Most of all on her. I remember hearing some other boys in school talking mostly about the girls and how their eyes were piercing. They never seemed to noticed that their eyes were the same color as Lane and mine, too.

Ali and Sierra looked like sisters. But the main reason for that, of course, was the fact that they were both vampires.

And they both had something more special about their ice blue eyes. Something that the rest of us never understood.

But whatever the case, Ali's eyes stood out most to me. They weren't as blue as Sierra's, but they weren't as icy as mine, either.

They were perfect.

"Joe?" She asked looking at me with a confused expression.

Thats when I realized that I had been staring.

"Sorry." I said under my breath. I knew she would hear it.

"For what?" She asked.

"Staring." I answered, now completely embarrassed.

"Oh, Joe!" She giggled.

I loved it when she laughed. Her whole body shook with her

high-pitched laughter and I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" I asked laughing along with her.

"You know I don't care if you stare or not! I deal with it on a daily basis!"

It still bothered me that other guys were looking at her that way. Not that I would blame them. She was beautiful.

But there was more about her that they didn't understand. Ali was so much more than beautiful. She was amazing. She was talented.

She was too good for any of them.

The period ended way too soon. I didn't realize the bell had rung until she had stood up at a normal human speed, trying to keep our huge, dark secret away from the humans.

The good news was that if one of us did say something we shouldn't have, Sierra could always make them forget the whole conversation.

That was the neat thing about all of us monsters.

We were all freaks, too.

Like me. I was a shape-shifter. When I got really mad, I would turn into some random thing that matched my anger. And when I'm fighting, I think of something that would help me win.

It's not just animals, either. I can be other people, too.

And sometimes, if I concentrate hard enough, vampires.

Ali, my sweet Ali, had a power too. She could freeze time, which in most cases, while we are fighting a dangerous battle or getting ready to blow our secret out of the water, was convenient.

Sierra could make people forget things. Which came in handy everytime we did reveal what we were, or if the enemy knew something about us (like our weaknesses) that we didn't want them to know. She could also, in extreme cases in which we most needed it, shield people, vampires, and herself. But she always kept that little power bottled up inside of her, waiting to explode at just the right moment.

Lane could multiply himself. This usually helped us when we were fighting. He could easily distract and confuse the enemy while the rest of us attacked them. Then he just used it to annoy us in most cases.

Olivia could see the future. Which was good, considering no one else could ever understand why our life was endless, and yet she did. She could see our whole life span reaching out in front of us on the road to eternity. The future always changes, but it still feels nice when someone who can see the future tells you that you will live forever.

I never understood how I got like this. I couldn't remember who changed me, who stayed with me through the suffering pain, or if anyone ever did. It was all a blur, as the rest of my human memories were. But you would think I would remember that, at least.

But I didn't.

As we walked out of the room together, we were joined by Olivia and Sierra. Lane was still down in the 12th grade wing.

"Anything interesting happen in English?" Sierra asked Ali.

"Well..." Ali said playfully looking at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I get it." Sierra finally said with an understanding face.

"No you don't." Olivia said, smiling. "I saw it all coming."

"Oh, so now you can read minds, too?" Sierra asked.

"No, but you are so easy to read. They are not going out, Sierra."

"Oh." Sierra had a disappointed face and she shrugged.

I swear, sometimes she was as blonde as Paris Hilton.

"But I'm a brunette." Sierra said, confused.

Apparently I had said my thoughts out loud. Oh well.

Everyone laughed as she still looked confused and kept on saying things like, "I don't get it," and, "I'm so confused."

Shocker.

We walked to our last two periods. I had Gym and Math with Sierra, and Olivia had Reading and Drama with Ali.

We went our separate ways. Ali gave me a quick smile before disappearing into the Reading room.

If my heart was beating, it would have stopped.

Sierra still looked confused. I laughed.

"When I said, `blonde as Paris Hilton,' it meant that you sometimes act as stupid as she does." I explained.

"That makes me feel so much better." She said rolling her eyes and smiling as we entered the gym.

I knew she wasn't really this stupid. She was just messing around with us. She did that a lot.

I got changed into my gym clothes and met Sierra by the benches that we usually sat on. And as usual, we got stares from adoring guys, and obsessed girls.

Another disadvantage of being a vampire.

We drew everyone in.

"Okay class." The coach said. "We will be playing dodge ball."

Great.

She looked over at Sierra and I as if she heard what I had thought. Then, to my relief, she looked away to another student who happened to be another guy.

"Josh, pick a person and go to your side." The coach demanded. What was the point? We all knew who he would pick.

"I pick Sierra." Josh said smiling our way and sprinting toward the other side of the gym.

"Go figure." Sierra mumbled mostly to herself, but she knew that I could hear it too.

I laughed.

"Try not to kill him." I said just as quietly as she had.

"I'll try my hardest."

Then she walked to the other side of the gym while Josh basically jumped up and down with joy that he got to have his crush on the same team as him.

Too bad he didn't know she was a vampire.

We played for a while until, as usual, it was down to Sierra and I.

I hated this part. It was hard not to play things like this like the way you really would. Like a vampire.

Like usually, I would turn into some super-fast animal and then once I did, she would make me forget why I turned into it in the first place. I liked it better that way.

But we couldn't right now.

"GO SIERRA!" Josh called.

She rolled her eyes, and I chuckled.

Bad move.

As soon as I laughed and lost focus, she sent the ball hurling toward me. It hit my arm and she jumped up and down smiling.

"Woohoo!" She shouted.

I smiled and felt pats on my back.

I would get her back later. She was like my little sister, after all. It was my job to get her back.

I saw Josh pick her up and spin her around. Then I saw her slap him with human strength when he let her go.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Then we changed back into our normal clothes and left when the bell rang. We walked through the halls and then went into the math room.

Another end to another day. The same as always.

But there was a feeling deep in my gut that there was going to be something, and I didn't know what, new tomorrow.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**Did you like it? It'a an original inspired by the Twilight Saga! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT! Chapter two will definitely be up today. I've already written some of the story! There are like 9 chapters! Thanks for reading! R&R PLEASE!!! 3**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	2. Alice

i still don't own the ideas or the saga. all steph's! by the way, the characters names are names of my friends.

Alice

THE BELL RANG AND OLIVIA AND I STOOD UP. We were all excited that school was finally over and that we could all go home. Well, at least I was.

Olivia and I went to meet Joe and Sierra at the math room. When they came out, we all walked toward the 12th grade wing to wait for Lane, our oldest friend.

I was in a bit of a love triangle right now. Between Joe, Lane, and I. Joe, I knew for a fact, loved me. But I was a little cautious with Lane. Sometimes it felt like he was just trying to tick Joe off.

But whatever the case, I knew who I loved.

Joe.

He was always there for me when I needed him. And I've seen him stare at me with such love and passion that my un-beating heart would have exploded. I couldn't help but love him right back.

But I think I was better at hiding it than he was.

He didn't know the strong emotions I felt for him. I wished deeply that he did, so I wouldn't have to explain myself to him eventually.

But I knew it was something I would have to do.

I was in love with him, after all. And when you care about someone that much, you have to tell the absolute truth always.

I just wasn't sure how to do it.

What about Lane? What would he think? Did I care?

Part of me didn't. And I wanted that part of me to scream and thrash and kick the other questions I had in my mind in the butt.

But the majority of my immortal body did care what Lane would think. I did care about Lane deeply.

Just not in that way I felt towards Joe.

I didn't want Lane to get hurt. But I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, either.

What did those boys see in me, anyway? What made me so special? What did I do to get them to want me?

I was just like Sierra and Olivia. But they didn't look at them they way they looked at me.

The looks they gave Sierra and Olivia were friend looks. Looks that told them that they would be friends forever, that they would do anything to protect their, "little sisters."

But I wasn't a little sister to them. I was a different look.

They looked at me with love in their eyes. That they would do anything to protect their, "one true love."

What was I going to do?

I had to break it to Lane that I loved Joe, and that I still loved him like the big brother I never had.

But how?

I needed to ask my sisters. Sierra and Olivia would know what to do. Or at the very least, Sierra would. She's been through this stuff before with all sorts of human boys. Were vampire boys so different?

Oh, wait, I already knew the answer to that.

Yes.

Why did this have to be so hard? I loved them both, just not in the same way. How could I break it so that no one was hurt? Could I?

I had no idea what I was going to do. Or how I was going to do it.

When Lane finally joined us, we walked out of the school and into the parking lot, where we all hopped into our car.

Being a vampire wasn't all that bad when you could have a fast car and not have to worry about getting hurt in an accident.

But I will admit that our car stood out like a sore thumb.

Along with all the Pick-Up trucks and Volkswagens, there was a bright red Dodge viper (srt 10) model 3.

That was us.

We constantly got stares and compliments. But we all knew that was because no one from around here could afford a car like this.

Except for us.

Joe got into the drivers seat and I called shotgun. I liked it when Joe drove us home. We never knew what to expect.

He pulled out of the driveway and away from the school. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned backward into the seat.

"Finally, we are free!" Lane said from the backseat. "School is so dull now a days. And it's my last year!" Then he paused, correcting himself. "Here, anyway."

I heard Sierra and Olivia giggle and I shook my head.

It sucked having to repeat high school over and over again. And to be completely honest, I liked this school the best out of the hundreds that we had to go to. It was smaller, happier.

And a lot less people than the high schools at New York, or Boston.

As we pulled into our driveway, we noticed something that hadn't been there before. We didn't know what it was about, but there was a little pice of paper hanging from our huge front door.

Our house was like a mansion. No, correction. It was bigger than that. No one from our school could come here, because they would get suspicious of us. Like how us, from Maine, could afford, let alone get, a house like this.

It was big. Huge. It actually kind of looked like a hotel rather than a house. It was white with two stories of extra rooms that we never seemed to need. There was only five of us, yet there was enough rooms to shelter the whole state.

It was on a mountain, surrounded by trees. When you looked out the window, you could see lakes and other mountains. But what I liked best was when the sun rose, I could see it perfectly.

And better than that, when it set, I could see it perfectly.

On the second floor there was a balcony right outside my window and Olivia's. We had rooms next to each other.

Then in front of Sierra's room, there was a smaller one, fit for one person.

Or, in our case, one vampire.

I was the last one out of the car. Joe was the first one, as usual, to the door first. He ripped the note off the door in one swift move and read it out loud.

"Dear nomads, we mean you no harm. We were just doing some hunting around here. I'm sure you must understand our diet. We are all vampires, after all. We will not hurt any of the school children, because we know you know them. We will only hunt the ones foolish enough to wander around the woods alone. Thank you for understanding. Sincerely, Dylan, Jasmyne, Kelly, Kayla, Jonathan, and Daniel."

"Who are they?" Lane asked taking the note away from Joe. "They don't sound familiar."

"Does it matter who they are?" Olivia asked. She looked petrified. "They are hunting innocent people! They think we are, too!"

"Calm down Olivia." I told her. "We'll find them and tell them that this area is forbidden. That we only hunt animals."

"Are you sure they'll listen?" Sierra asked unsure. "I mean, they sounded pretty sure that they weren't going anywhere in the letter."

"If worst comes to worst," Joe started, stealing away the letter again, "We'll just have to fight them. We can handle that."

"They outnumber us." Olivia squeaked.

"By one. I'm sure we can handle that." Joe answered her.

"I agree." Lane said. Which surprised me because he rarely agreed to anything Joe said.

"Me too." I joined in. I wasn't going to be the last one for this one.

"Count me in." Sierra said smiling.

Olivia stayed silent, thinking it through.

"Come on, Livy." I said, pleading. "We need you."

"I don't know. I..." Then she stopped short, her eyes glazing over. Her face was completely blank and calm.

She was having a vision.

"Olivia?" I asked. "Is she okay? She's starting to freak me out."

"She's fine." Sierra told me. "Just having another one of her visions. Which is good, we might need to have a pretty good guess on whats going to happen with the other vampires."

Then Olivia snapped back to the present and gasped.

It was a bad vision.

"Blood." She said and a scared voice. "There was nothing but blood and death all around. I wasn't sure who was dying. Or who was bleeding. It wasn't us, but it was a human."

"Well, thats not good." Joe said. "Did you have any idea at all on who the human was?"

"Was it Jared?" I asked, scared because I knew how deeply in love Olivia was with the human boy. It would kill her if something happened to him. He was her everything.

"It wasn't Jared." She said sternly. "It was a girl."

"Great." Sierra said. "Kill all the girls. Nice."

"It was just one girl." Olivia said. "She looked familiar, like we've seen her before at school. But she's no friend of ours."

"I thought they said on the letter that they wouldn't harm any school kids?" Lane asked.

"This girl, I remember, graduated last year." Olivia said. "I wish I could remember her name."

"What did she look like?" I asked. "I'm good at matching features with names."

"Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles, tan skin, skinny, and on the short side?" Olivia asked me with hope filling her eyes. "It was hard to tell a lot of things because she was covered in blood."

"I think I know who it is." I said, thinking harder and harder for her name. This was harder than I thought.

Then it hit me.

"The girls' name is Alicia."

Dang. No one wanted anyone to die. Especially by something that was so similar to yourself.

But now, the best thing we could do was stop them if we could.

And we were going to try.

"How long before they attack?" I asked.

"Three days." Olivia said. "Maybe four if we're lucky."

I shook my head. Only three, maybe four, days to save an innocent girl who didn't do anything but smell good to them.

This was going to be tough.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**That was chappie number dose! :) I hope you guys liked it!!!! Just in case you didn't know, each chapter is in a different character's perpective. My friends names are in this story. Joe, Ali, Olivia, Lane, Jared, all of um! And I'm in here, too! :) R&R PLEASE!!!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	3. Lane

ideas not mine. they are stephenie's. don't sue, please! :)

Lane

WE WALKED INSIDE AND TRIED TO RELAX. We had no idea how we were going to save this human, but we were trying to figure it out. I was probably the most relaxed out of the bunch.

Joe was on the opposite side of the house, pacing back and forth, like he always did while he was thinking.

Ali, who looked beautiful either way, sat down on our couch and rested her face in her hands.

Olivia stood very still in front of the closed door. Her eyes were closed, ready for another vision if it came to her.

Sierra was still, too. She hated the thought of anyone dying. She sat beside Ali, and stared off into space.

Me, on the other hand, was in the arm chair, watching T.V.

"Lane, how could you be watching T.V. at a time like this?" Joe asked, catching me off guard.

"I'm trying to relax. Unlike some people here." I said.

"Relaxing is one thing. But pretending that you don't care is another. There is an innocent life in the hands of six insane vampires!" Joe said, getting angry now.

"Look, I do care. Seriously I do. But things happen. People die every day! Why don't you guys just take a chill pill and come watch the baseball game with me?" I poked, looking around the room.

Ali had taken her face from her hands to stare at me with disbelieving eyes. Sierra's mouth was open, and Olivia stayed the same.

"How could you say something like that?" Sierra asked me. "She doesn't deserve to die that way. No one deserves to die that way."

"Lane, you seriously need to start focusing on people other than yourself." I heard Olivia say quietly, her eyes still closed.

"I'm not self-centered guys." I said. "But she wasn't a friend of ours."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!!" Joe exploded and in a flash he was at my side, ripping the remote from my hands, smashing it to pieces.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, completely shocked.

"All you care about is your precious baseball game." He said. Ali and Sierra appeared at his side, ready to hold him back if needed.

"No. I care about the human, okay? I just don't understand what the big deal is." I said truthfully.

"The big deal is that other vampires are out there, killing humans. They are risking our secret just as much as their own. And, not to mention, they are killing poor, helpless people who have no idea whats going on until their on the ground, bleeding to death. Until the life is getting literally sucked out of them." Ali said.

It caught me off guard. I never thought Ali would ever be so mad at me. Not now, not ever.

I was scared. Not because of the matter at hand, but because Ali was mad at me. I didn't want her to be mad at me. Especially for something as stupid as this.

"I'm sorry." I said. I saw Ali's eyes drop from anger to frustration.

"We know, Lane." Sierra said. "But it's just hard when someone as smart as you, who has been alive so much longer than Olivia and myself, doesn't understand something as simple as saving a human life."

"I know." I admitted. She was right. She was always right.

Joe sighed and looked over at the shattered remains of the T.V. remote.

"Well, we're gonna have to get a new one of those..."

"Already done!" Olivia said, coming from her position at the door to us at vampire speed. "I picked another one up. I saw this coming."

"Thank the heavens for the fortune teller." Joe laughed, picking up the broken pieces of plastic as Olivia quickly replaced the remote.

"Yup. Thank heavens for me!" Olivia said, smiling.

We all laughed. But I realized that one laugh was more fearless than the others. One laugh was different. One laugh was unfamiliar.

And it didn't belong to any of us.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked. How stupid was I? Of course they could hear it. We were all vampires.

"Yeah." Sierra said, on her guard, ready to attack.

"Calm down, Sierra." Olivia said, smiling.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Tomorrow, maybe." Olivia said, giving all of us a look like she knew something that we didn't.

Of course she did. She was the fortune teller.

"Olivia, we seriously need to know what you're talking about." Joe said, being the leader again. "Who was laughing?"

"All I'm going to tell you is that's it's another vampire. Not bad. He's like us. New here." Olivia said, smiling at Sierra again.

To be completely honest, I was very protective of my little vampire sister Sierra. Mostly because I was the one who changed her into a vampire. We had a connection like we could have been brother and sister in our previous lives. I was always there for her, protective as I was. And I had no fear of showing it.

I remember the first week, after she had gone through the burning and thirst, she had to fight for the first time with Joe, Ali, and I. The bad vampires tried to take her down, because she was the weakest at the time. She was just a newborn.

But I protected her, like always. I knew from the instant I saw her bleeding on the ground after being kidnapped and stabbed, that when I changed her, even though she would be capable of fighting for herself, I would still do everything in my power to protect her. My little sister.

"Olivia." I found myself saying. "Is Sierra in trouble?"

"No." She said quickly. She tried hard to fight her smile, but failed. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"Whatever!" Sierra said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'll just find out tomorrow!"

"Good." Olivia said, smirking at all of us, and leaving the room.

"I hate it when she does that to me!" Sierra said.

"It's okay, Sierra. Maybe she just wants it to be a surprise." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Lane." She said. Then she looked at Joe. "Well, even though we've got more than a hundred years under our belts in knowledge, we still have to do our math homework. We should get started."

Joe nodded.

"Yeah. Fractions. Ick." He said laughing as he and Sierra walked up the stairs and into his room.

That left Ali and I alone at last.

She looked away from me and sat back down on the couch. I followed and sat next to her and smiled.

"Hows your day been?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Okay." She said, still not looking at me.

That was a bad sign.

"Um, so, uh, how's everything with the guys? Have they still been bothering you?" I asked.

"No. But it's not like you'd do anything about it. You only knock the guys that bother Sierra out." She said.

She was right, I had to admit, but it still bothered me when other guys hit on her. It was just a fact.

"True." I said, smiling. "Whats wrong, Ali?"

"Lane." She said, looking into my eyes now. Her blue eyes piercing into mine. I thought I was going to explode.

"Yeah?" I asked, anxious for an answer.

"Lane, I can't do this anymore." She said. "I love Joe. I love you, too. But in two very different ways. You are like a brother to me. I look at you the same way Sierra and Olivia do. But you don't look at me like a little sister that you want to protect. I want you to look at me that way. I am in love with Joe, Lane. I can't have you thinking otherwise. You'll get hurt."

The words burned worse than a fire burning me into ashes. Too bad she didn't know I was already hurt.

And that she was the one that hurt me.

All I could do was nod.

"Okay." I said, trying to hide the pain in my voice. "If that's how you want it, fine. Just know that Sierra has been my little sister forever and always will be. Last time I checked, I didn't change you. Don't you get it, Ali? Joe changed you, and you love him. He loves you. You two have a connection because he changed you. Sierra and I have a connection because I changed her. Just not in the way you'd expect."

"Lane..."

"No. The fact is that I will never be able to look at you the way I look at Sierra. It's impossible. I changed her, Ali. Joe changed you." I interrupted her.

She shook her head and looked away again.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But I just don't love you the way I love Joe."

"I can see that." I said. I was angry. Mostly with myself.

"Whats going on?" Sierra asked at the bottom of the staircase with Joe and Olivia at her side.

"Nothing." I promised, smiling and walking over to her. "You want to do something? Go to a movie?" Then I whispered in her ear, "I want to talk to you about something. Please."

"Okay." She said. "I'll be back, guys."

We both hopped into my blue Volvo. She wanted, pretty badly, to take her Volkswagen Bug, but I insisted that taking the Volvo was smarter. And it would look better for me. I could just list the rumors that would go around. "Hey, look, that's Lane in a blue Volkswagen Bug!"

I didn't even want to think about that now. I needed to talk to Sierra about her best friend. About the words that she spoken to tare me apart.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked me.

"We'll talk at the movie." I said. "Where we can speak and not have anyone hear us."

"It's not like they would hear us anyway." She said smiling at me. "Vampires, remember?"

I laughed. She was the only one who could make me laugh at a time like this. When I needed it most.

"I can vaguely remember." I responded, making her laugh too.

"Is this about Ali?" She asked when the laughing stopped.

She knew everything.

"Truthfully?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then, yeah. It's about Ali."

"So your not hanging out with me because you want to?"

"NO!" I was surprised at her question. "Of course I want to hang out with you. Your my best friend, Sierra."

"As you are mine!" She told me.

"I thought Ali was your best friend." I poked.

"For girls." She said. "But for guys, your at the top."

I smiled. It was good to be at the top of a list for once.

"But you are all like family to me." She went on. "Ali and Livy are like my sisters. You and Joe are like my brothers. You guys are closer than just, 'best friends.'"

"Yeah, your like my little sis." I said truthfully. "Hey, we're almost there. What do you want to watch?"

"Will we actually be watching the movie, Lane?"

"No, probably not." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we just go for a walk or something. Where we can talk privately but not have to pretend to watch a movie, either." She suggested.

I liked that idea.

"Okay." I said. "Where do you want to walk?"

She smiled.

"How about the old playground? People say it's haunted."

"Ooh, scary." I said. "Sounds like a plan."

I drove us down town to the old playground. Yeah, we would act like complete morons and look like we were two-year-olds, but hey. We were best friends. Thats what we do.

I parked the car and opened the door for myself and her. She was faster than me, but I was stronger. We tried to move at a human pace because there were other people there. But they were about ten years, physically, younger than we were.

"Do you want to talk now?" She asked.

"How about we play first?" I asked teasingly. "I'll beat you to the swings!"

"Oh, your on!" She said as we both took off running at a human speed.

She purposely lost, I bet. In reality, it was normal for a guy to outrun a girl. But in the world of immortality, the girls usually win.

But the guys usually kick butt at arm wrestles.

She got on a swing and started swinging. I moved behind her and started pushing her higher. Like a big brother would push his baby sister.

"Lane!" She said, laughing.

"What?" I asked, still pushing her.

"You are going to break the swing set!"

Then I realized how high I was pushing her.

Carefully, I grabbed her waist and brought her to a halt.

When I first met her, there was a possibility that I would fall in love with her. That I would see her the way I saw Ali.

But then we got too close. We got too brother and sister like

But all my emotions now were going everywhere. Like they didn't care if we were like brother and sister. Like they wanted me to fall in love with her. Like they wanted us together.

She rested her head on my chest.

"Lane, I don't know what to do with you." She said, smiling.

Then I knew what I was going to do. I wasn't going to ruin my relationship with her like I ruined my relationship with Ali. I loved Sierra, just not in the way I used to love Ali.

I then realized what Ali was talking about. I saw Sierra the way Ali saw me. Not like a lover, but a brother.

Not like a lover, but a sister.

Sierra was my sister at heart. I was going to protect her, save her, make sure no one bothered her, and most of all, make sure that when she did fall in love, the guy knows what he was getting himself into.

No matter who it was, no matter how hard it was.

I was going to protect my little sister.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**Did you like it? Lane is one of my very best boy friends. (JUST a friend) I hope you guys loved it! R&R PELASE! Reviews to me are like chocolate. And I LOVE chocolate!!! Love ya!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	4. Sierra

once again, i don't own any of the ideas inspired by the twilight saga. :) hope you like it anyway!

Sierra

IT WAS 9:00 WHEN LANE AND I GOT HOME. It didn't really matter how long we were gone, considering we couldn't sleep anyway. But I knew that Ali, Joe, and Olivia were wondering were we were, and why we had been gone for so long. So Lane took us home.

And that was when he told me what he wanted to tell me.

Ali didn't love him. I knew that. Lane, even if he was a goofball, knew that. I felt bad for him. But Ali can love whoever she wants.

It's her choice.

For a second at the playground, I thought Lane was starting to love me. And he was, for that one second. I could feel his emotions rising. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew what he was feeling.

Wow, being a vampire rocked.

I was happy, though, that he decided to just stay my big brother.

I loved Lane, yes. But not in the way he was thinking about earlier. I was still waiting for my true love. Corny, I know, but it was true.

Lane opened the door for me and I walked in to three pairs of wondering eyes.

"I know, I know." Lane said smiling.

"Where were you guys?" Olivia asked.

"We were just hanging out." I said truthfully. "At the `haunted' playground down town."

Joe gave me a terrified look.

"You guys went there? Out of all the places?" He asked.

"Come on, Joe." Lane said rolling his eyes. "We're vampires. We're about as scary as they come."

Ali shook her head.

"The point is, the nomad vampires could have been there. We got another note." She said.

A pang of horror rushed through me. Another note? This wasn't good. Not good at all.

"It said that they were going to be looking for us." Olivia said. "They want one of us to join them."

I shook my head.

"Well, thats not gonna happen." I said. "They can go crawl back into their graves."

Joe smiled.

"You don't know who they want, do you Sierra?" He asked me.

"How would I know?" I asked him. "I wasn't here."

Ali and Olivia started to cry tearless sobs. What was wrong with them?

"They want you, Sierra." Ali said, hugging me tight.

"What?" I asked even though I heard heard her perfectly. "Why?"

"The oldest one, Jonathan, he..." Joe stopped, not wanting to finnish the sentence. "He wants you."

"Ew." I said. "That's gross."

"I'm going to kill that no good piece of crap. I'll kill him!" Lane shouted. "I'll kill him myself!"

"Calm down, Lane." I said. "I'm not going with them. They're just going to have to get that through their heads."

Olivia gasped, having another vision.

Great.

"A fight." She said. "If Sierra doesn't join them, they will want to fight us." She closed her eyes. "To the death."

"For them, at least." Lane said smiling.

"Lane." I said, worried now. "This is serious. I'm scared."

I was. What if my friends got hurt because of me? I didn't want to join the nomads, no. But did I have a choice?

Of course I did.

"Don't be scared, Sierra." Lane said, pushing me into him in a protective hug. "I won't let them hurt you."

Ali, Joe, and Olivia exchanged wary glances. Apparently, they didn't know if we were together or not.

I shook my head and they all nodded, getting the message.

Lane released me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Once a big bro, always a big bro." I said.

"Yup." He answered. Then he turned to the rest of our friends. "What do you guys want to do? Watch a movie?"

"Are you serious?" Joe asked.

"Dead." Lane responded smiling.

"After all thats gone on today, all you want to do is watch a movie?" Ali asked him.

I didn't understand what the big deal was. He wanted to watch a movie, big deal.

But then I understood. They couldn't believe after all the drama today with the nomad vampires, Lane could still find time to relax.

But that was just Lane being himself. He made everyone, even though he gets annoying fast, happy in some way.

"I think we should all calm down and relax tonight." I said, sticking up for Lane.

"Yeah, come on guys, we've had a tough day. Watch a movie." Lane said, still smiling.

"Fine." Joe said. ""They are right. We've been through a lot today. Chill out."

"I guess." Ali said. "Yeah, your right."

Olivia stood awkwardly in her place. Her eyes glazed over, and she had a look of terror on her face.

Another bad vision.

"Stop!" She suddenly yelled.

We all jumped. You would think we would be used to this by now.

"Olivia!" I said rushing over to her. "What did you see?"

"You." She said. "And... and... Oh! I don't know his name!"

"Who's name?" Lane stupidly asked.

"Thats the point!" Olivia shouted. "I don't know."

"What did he look like? What was going on?" Joe asked.

"He had blond hair, freckles, and the same eyes as us. He was a vampire, too. He was..." She stopped, rethinking her vision. "He was protecting Sierra from the nomads."

I was confused. Who was protecting me?

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't get his name."

"It's okay." Ali said, appearing on the other side of her. "When was this?"

"Again, I'm not sure." Olivia said sadly. "It was nighttime. Thats all I could see. There wasn't a time or anything close by."

"Will we meet him? Or will he just appear?" Joe questioned.

"We will meet him." Olivia said. "He knew Sierra too well to just appear out of thin air. He got to know her first."

"Why was he protecting her?" Lane asked.

"Like I said, he got to know her." Olivia said. She smirked a little at me.

"So your saying that this guy is her mate?" Ali asked, also smiling.

"Maybe." Olivia said. "He sure did act like it."

"Oh!" Ali squealed. "That is so exciting!"

"What is?" Lane asked. "She doesn't even know this guy."

"But they get to know each other." Olivia said, confident.

I ducked my head in embarrassment. If I could have blushed, I would have.

I wanted to know who this guy was. What was his name? What was his diet? Did he hunt animals or humans? If he had the same eyes as us, he would have to hunt animals. But then, what was his age? What was his point in being here?

So many questions that would have to go unanswered until I finally met him.

This was going to be a long night.

We ended up watching a movie. Not that I was paying attention. I was too caught up into Olivia's vision. I was scared and anxious at the same time. And the scary part was, I didn't know why.

Why did I feel so excited to find out who this mystery guy was?

Then it hit me.

Because he was a mystery.

I was about to run full speed to my car and drive so fast to the school that the other people wouldn't see me. That my family wouldn't see me.

But my conscious told me different.

When the sun finally rose, and while we were on the 13th movie of the night, I decided I would get ready for school.

I sat up from my position in Lane's arms and stretched. I smiled at Lane, who had been my own personal pillow, and got up.

I walked up stairs to my room. You would think my room was a fashion studio. There were clothes on racks everywhere. My walls were pink and my couch was pink, too, with cute little pillows.

No bed. Why? Because I didn't sleep. I didn't need one.

I opened my closet doors and reveled my closet which was bigger than my room was.

I grabbed a pair of Abercrombie artificially ripped jeans and my favorite pink T-shirt. I took out some pink loop earrings and my pink converse. I placed all of this on my couch and went back to get a cute white hat and scarf. I put those on my bed, too. I also added my favorite black belt.

I put a pink head band in and let my hair fall around my face. Some of my bangs hung in front of my right eye. I applied eye-liner, mascara, eye shadow, and blush. I used blush to make myself a little less white.

I looked myself over in the mirror, grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs, the others were dressed and ready, too.

"Wow. Someone looks like they just walked out of Hollywood." Lane said looking at me with a smirk.

"Really? I wouldn't be talking, Lane. You smell like you bathed in Axe." I responded laughing.

The rest of my friends laughed.

"It doesn't smell good?" He asked.

"No, Lane. It does! Thats the point!" I said.

We all laughed together before we gathered into Joe's car.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, I looked around and tried to find this mystery boy. But Olivia never said when or where I was going to find him. Dang it.

We got out of the car and a gust of wind blew. My hair blew around my face.

Ali's short hair blew around her face, too, and her knee long skirt she was wearing was blowing around her skinny white legs.

Olivia's bangs blew in front of her eyes. She was also wearing jeans. She moaned in annoyance.

"STUPID WIND!" She yelled, trying to fix her hair.

I laughed and let the wind blow my hair around my face.

We all walked into the school and separated into homerooms. I went to mine as Joe, Ali, Lane, and Olivia went to theirs.

I didn't like the idea of being separated from the others for very long at first, but now it was a good thing. I could ask around without my family knowing that I was obsessing over finding this boy.

I sat down at my desk and tapped my fingers impatiently. Then a skinny dark haired boy walked up to me.

"Hi Sierra." He said.

"Hi." I said, smiling to be nice.

"I was thinking, you know, that we could go to a movie tonight." He prompted, blushing like crazy.

"Sorry." I said. "I have plans. I have to go out of town with my family."

"Oh." He said, disappointed.

"But don't worry." I said looking over my shoulder at a pretty brunette with glasses that was usually the shy one. "I'm sure she likes you. You should ask her."

He nodded and walked away slowly, in case I changed my mind.

I didn't.

The truth was that I had no idea if my family and I were doing anything tonight. I just didn't want to say, "No. I don't like you. Bye."

I just wasn't like that.

Then he walked in. Josh. This kid was the definition of "obsessed." He has been all over me since the second I first walked through the Erskine Academy doors.

I looked away from him, but that didn't seem to work. He was over to my desk within seconds.

"Hey Sierra!" He said.

"Hi, Josh." I answered, forcing myself to look at him.

"You want to go out later?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Josh, we've been through this and through this many times before. I don't think of you in that way." I told him honestly.

He shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense. I have been nothing but nice to you since the day you moved here. Why don't you love me, too?"

I smiled.

"Josh, I do love you as a friend. But I'm worried that if you keep this whole thing going, we won't be able to be friends anymore." I said.

"It's someone else, isn't it?" He asked, angry now.

I didn't know what to say. Technically yes, right?

"You can say that." I said truthfully. I was a horrible liar.

"Who is he!?" He shouted in my face, causing people to look.

"I'm not sure, okay!" I found myself shouting back. I didn't have to explain myself to him.

"So you are telling me that you are in love with some other guy that you don't even know?" He asked, getting really close to me.

"Yes." I answered him with a scowl on my face. "Now, please back away. You are making me uncomfortable."

He didn't back away.

"JOSH!" I screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Suddenly he was pulled off of me by the homeroom teacher.

"Josh, principles office now! It is not right to get so close to ladies in such a way. Especially if they tell you to get off. Now go. NOW!" He shouted. I was very grateful for Mr. Banner. I would have to make it up to him.

Josh, unwillingly, got away from me and headed to the office. Well, he deserved it! He was way too close.

And now, I didn't even want to be friends.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Banner said. "That was uncalled for. He will be punished."

"Don't worry about it." I said smiling. "I'm used to it. It's not just Josh. It's about the whole high school. I guess it's just because I'm the new girl. They do it to my sisters, too. It's okay. It was the same way at my old school in Boston."

He shook his head.

"I don't understand it. But if you need any help at all, don't hesitate to tell me. Any time at all." He said smiling, then walking back to his desk. He was an awesome teacher.

When the bell finally rang that said that I could go to lunch with my family, I raced to my locker. I opened it and put my Spanish book inside. I turned my head and saw a picture my family and I had taken of all of us. Joe had his arms around Ali, picking her up. They were both smiling like crazy. Olivia was standing in the middle, smiling shyly like she always does. Lane had me on his shoulders. He was making a funny face and I was smiling big because I had been laughing so hard. I smiled, closed my locker door and made my way to meet my family.

I had my bag on my shoulder and walked to my homeroom again to put it away. I set it down on my chair and ran at a normal human speed to meet them at the lunch room.

When they saw me, they smiled and welcomed me into their little circle they had formed. My guess was that Olivia had had another vision. Considering that she was in the middle of the circle and we were guarding her. Her eyes were blank and her face was calm.

Good vision. Yay.

"Sierra!" She said loudly, causing everyone to turn our way. She noticed this and shrank shyly into me.

"What?" I whispered, eager to know what she saw. And if it was about this mystery boy.

"The boy," She started, "You will meet him today. TODAY!" She was excited. So was I, but I was better at keeping it to myself. Whenever Olivia was excited, you knew it.

"Really?" Lane asked. "Today?"

From the sound of his voice, I could tell he was sad. Not sad because I was supposed to be this other boy's mate, but sad because he was losing me. His little sister was growing up. Well, not physically, anyway. But it hurt him to think that he wasn't going to be the only man in my life. I could feel his emotions rising, and I was sure the others could too.

"Lane." I said, walking over to him and hugging him. "Don't be sad."

He hugged me tight to his chest.

"I can't help it, Sierra." He said. "I'm losing you."

"You will never lose me, Lane." I assured him. "No matter what, your always going to be my big brother. And I'll love you no matter what happens."

He smiled and let me go.

"Go get him, tiger." He said.

I smiled and looked at the others. They all had excited and encouraging smiles on their perfect faces. Joe nodded and I led them into the lunch room.

When I opened the doors, his scent hit me with such force I thought I was going to fall over. It was a sweet and beautiful scent. A good scent. The scent of the good and animal eating vampires.

I knew right then, as I breathed in his smell, that I had found him.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**This was my chapter! :) My name is Sierra and everything. You will see the mysterious vampire next chapter. Because the next chapter is his!!! Hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE!!!!! XD**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	5. Luke

ideas are not mine. they are steph's. no sue, no sue! :)

Luke

HER SMELL HIT ME LIKE A TON OF BRICKS. Everything else in the lunch room was a figment of imagination compared to her scent. Nothing else mattered to me. Nothing else drew attention. All I wanted was the one that scent belonged to.

When I saw her for the first time, walking into the lunch room, the breath that I didn't need failed to keep coming in and out at a steady pace. I could have sworn that my dead heart pounded in my chest at least once. That a rush of life ran through my veins for a split second because I saw her angel like face.

I know all vampires are beautiful. But this beyond beautiful woman in front of me right now was an exception. The word "beautiful" didn't describe her type beauty.

She was with four other vampires who, to me, didn't smell nearly as appealing. The two other girls, also, weren't nearly as beautiful, either.

The two boys at her side looked at me with warning eyes. Who were they? I used my special gift of seeing through not only objects, but through thoughts, too. The bigger one, Lane, was like a big brother. Very protective, but nothing more.

The smaller one, Joe, was also like a brother. Not as close as Lane, but still very close. The reason she was so close to this Lane was because he was the one that changed her. Thank God he did.

I gathered thoughts from the other two girls, too. The small, dainty one, Olivia, was shy and could see the future. She looked at me with excited eyes as if she knew something I didn't.

The other girl, Alice, was attached to Joe's arm. Mates, I guessed. I didn't have to waste energy for that. Alice, Ali for short, was also the beautiful girl's best friend.

Then I tried to get a reading on the beautiful creature that clouded my mind. I tried and tried, but her mind was rejecting my power. I got information on her from Lane and Ali, since they were closest to her. Her name was Sierra. Just her name brought bursts of life back into my dead and un-beating heart. I almost stopped breathing, again.

She also had a gift. She could make people forget things. Amazing, just like her.

But then I realized why I couldn't get a reading on her. She also was a shield. Immune to all mental gifts, without even knowing it. She kept it bottled up inside of her. She was only going to use it when she needed it most.

Then she looked at me. Her bright blue eyes piercing into my own. The same eyes as mine, but somehow different. Hers were bluer, fresher, more beautiful. She was an animal eater, just like me.

But at this point, I was so head over heels I wouldn't have cared if she fed on humans. I would love her either way. It just made things easier for me knowing that I wouldn't have to try to change her perfection. I was never going to leave her. I would always be there for her whenever she needed me.

At that moment, I knew I had found my mate.

And by the readings I was getting from her friends, so had she.

I watched her perfect body slowly sit at the center table. She looked at the shy one and smiled. Olivia nodded and looked my way. The boy beside Sierra looked my way, too. This was Lane. He already bothered me. His arm was around Sierra's shoulders. It took every ounce of my energy to keep me from starting a fight with him right there in the middle of the lunch room.

She took his arm off of her and looked my way again. I smiled this time. She slowly shook her head and looked away.

Why? Did she not like me too?

She mumbled something to Ali that sounded like, "Should I talk to him?" Please, Sierra. Come talk to me. Please.

As if on cue, she rose from her seat and walked over to me. Her wavy brown hair with blond and red natural highlights shaped her round, pale, beautiful face perfectly. She looked like she had been carefully crafted from God himself. She smiled at me.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" She asked in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I couldn't help but stare at her perfection.

"Of course you can." I assured her, standing up and pulling the chair out so she could sit. I pushed her in after she had sat down. I returned to my seat and continued to stare into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm Sierra." She said, still smiling. She was staring, too.

"I'm Luke." I said.

"Luke." She said as if it was a relief. "My sister Olivia saw you coming. She said I would meet you. But she never said you're name."

"I know. I got a reading on her."

"Really? You're a reader?"

"Yup."

"Thats cool."

"I can't get a reading on you, though."

"Really?" She asked, putting a finger on her chin in thought. God, she was so cute. What I wouldn't give to just...

"Oh, it's because of my shield, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, thrusting the gross thought of mine right out of my mind. "And Lane can duplicate himself, Joe can shape-shift, Ali can freeze time, and Olivia can predict the future."

"Impressive."

"I know what you can do, too." I said smiling at her.

"Really?" She said as if to tease me.

"Really."

"What is it, then?"

"You can make people forget things."

"Dang it. Your right."

"It's actually quite amazing. There are only a handful of vampires who have that ability. It's incredible." I thought about it for a second, then decided to go for it. "Just like you."

She smiled wider.

"Do you feel that?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yes."

"It's strong, isn't it?"

"Stronger than ever."

She was talking about our emotions. Vampires could sense emotions better than anything. And our emotions together would have melted the arctic.

Our emotions were strong and burning.

Our emotion was love. Unconditional and hopeless love.

Lunch soon ended and I found out that I had study hall next.

And Sierra had a study hall, too.

I walked by Sierra's side, yearning to hold her hand. I wanted to so badly, it hurt.

The study hall was boring, as most study halls were. I couldn't wait until next period so that I could have gym with her.

Finally, the bell rang and we went out of the classroom to meet Lane, Joe, Olivia and Ali in the hallway.

"So, wheres your next class?" Sierra asked.

"Gym." I answered, still smiling at her cuteness.

"Me too." She said excited. "Come with me and my brother! Joe has gym, too."

"Okay. I'll come."

"Great."

Then Joe, Ali, Olivia, and Lane appeared in front of us. Lane was still giving me that same warning look.

"Who do we have here?" Joe asked, smiling.

"Oh, this is Luke." Sierra said.

"Hello Luke." Joe responded. He looked around, making sure no one was around close enough to hear our personal conversation. "Are you in a coven?"

"No." I said. "Wondering alone."

"Would you like to join us?" Joe asked, looking at Sierra with a huge grin on his face.

"Joe." Lane said quickly. "Are you sure it's a good idea? Do you even know what his diet is?"

"Lane, look at his eyes. They're the same as ours. Plus, Sierra likes him, and he likes her. And don't tell me you don't feel it, because I know you do." Joe pressed back at him. I already liked Joe.

"Yes." I said, looking at Sierra again. "I would love to join you."

"Yay!" She said happily jumping up and down. She wrapped both of her tiny arms around one of my own. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"We are very glad that you will be joining our family." Ali said.

"Me too." I said truthfully. Now I would give up anything just to be in the same place as my own personal angel.

"Come on, Luke! The bell is about to ring!" She said, tugging on my arm.

"Okay." I said, chuckling at her happiness.

"We'll see you all later." Joe said, nodding in Lane, Ali, and Olivia's direction.

"Bye!" Sierra said, still tugging on my arm.

As we walked to the gym, she still held on to me. I had only known her for 2 hours now, but I was still in love with her. And I knew that our love would only grow stronger and stronger.

We entered the gym and she let go of my arm. Without her touch, I felt incomplete. Like something had been taken away from me.

I needed her.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon." She said, flashing me a smile, and heading for the girls lacker room.

"So." Joe started. "You really like her, don't you?"

"More than anything." I answered.

"I feel the same about Ali." He told me.

We changed in silence and made our way back into the gym.

I saw her then. She wore short blue shorts with an Erskine Academy tight T-shirt. I about fainted from her beauty.

She rushed to me side, nearly tripping over her feet, trying to look human. I couldn't help but smile when she wrapped her arms around my arm again. Joe and I gladly lead her to a bench to wait.

We got stares and glares. Mostly from guys, for me. The girls here didn't know me enough to like me yet. But the guys on the other hand, they were getting on my nerves.

Especially this kid named Josh.

When I sat down, Sierra, very normally, sat on my lap. I rested my chin on her shoulder, smiling at this comfortable position. She turned her head and I felt her body slump. I was worried then.

I felt Joe stiffen beside me. What was going on?

Then I got a reading on Joe's mind. This kid named Josh was coming; and he had a thing for Sierra. This wasn't going to end well.

Almost on cue, Josh was in front of Sierra and I. I gave him a warning look, which he didn't seem to notice. He was looking at Sierra.

"Hey, Sierra." He said, a huge smile on his face.

"Hi." My angel responded, sounding annoyed.

"Um... who's you're friend?" He asked.

"Josh, that's really none of you're buisness..."

"Tell me!" Josh shouted, jumping Sierra.

"Hey, Josh, cool it." Joe said, standing up. "She doesn't want to talk to you, lay off."

"Make me, Joe." Josh spat at him. Even I wouldn't push Joe too far. "Who are you?" He asked, looking at me.

"I'm Luke." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Now, leave Sierra alone, you are making her uncomfortable."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Josh asked roughly. "And why are you even talking to Sierra? You are new here."

He looked at Sierra, then.

"And you!" He said, grabbing her arm and tugging her off of me. "What are you doing with a new kid?" He looked at her eyes and then my own, which I'm sure were furious. It took every ounce of energy that I had to keep myself from flinging myself at that kid. "And why do you guys have the same eyes?"

I could tell he was getting suspicious.

"Sierra." Joe said, nodding his head.

Sierra nodded as well and placed a hand on Josh's forehead. Just the simple contact made me cringe.

But Sierra was being smart. She was making Josh forget the entire conversation. He eventually snapped out of it and we sent him back where he came from. Sierra sat on my lap again, sighing. That was a close one.

When class started, the teacher said that we all had to play dodge ball. Which, for me, was perfectly fine. It would just be harder for me to keep my vampire instincts in check.

The teacher was calling off names for teams when the sudden need of something hit me.

Please let Sierra be on my team.

"Josh." She said, pointing to the opposite side of the gym.

He got up and made his way to the side she was pointing, moping the whole way.

"Uh... Luke." She said, pointing to the side we were on now. "Since it is you're first day, I'll let you pick who you want."

This was my lucky day.

"I pick Sierra." I said, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Thanks." She said, getting up from my lap.

"No problem." I answered, taking her hand and leading her to our side of the gym.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Josh give me a dirty look. But I didn't mind. I'm sure he wouldn't be the only one.

When class ended and we all got changed into our regular clothes, I took Sierra in my arms and kissed her lightly on her neck. I couldn't help myself. She inclined her head so that I could kiss farther down her snow white neck. Her smooth skin was comforting and her sweet taste almost sent me into a frenzy. I had to control myself, though. We were in a school after all. I had to at least _look_ human.

I slowly and carefully pushed my nose to her brown and beautiful hair and inhaled her luscious scent. She smiled and thanked me by kissing the hollow of my throat. I sighed and pushed her closer to me, wishing that we weren't in a school, filled with people.

She giggled and rested her head on my chest, not wanting to push me farther.

Joe had stayed quiet the whole time this was happening, which I was grateful for. I knew that if Lane would have been there, there would have been a fight of some kind.

"I have math next." Sierra whispered in my ear. "So does Joe. Do you have math, too?"

I could only nod. She was amazing. She could do everything to me at once. She could captivate me in every way possible.

We started walking to the math room. I was holding onto Sierra's waist the whole time, never wanting to let her go. Like I said, I needed her more than I had needed anything else. She was what made it worth living forever. She was mine and I would give up anything for her.

When we entered the math room, Sierra and Joe led me to where they usually sat. We walked past human boys, who personally, got on my nerves. Couldn't they see that Sierra and I were together?

That was just the problem; they didn't care.

I sat next to Sierra and held her hand under the desks. I couldn't keep my hands off her. It was like we had some magnetic pull towards each other, too strong to even think about breaking.

And for the forever that we had stretched out in front of us, I would never want to break that pull.

The lecture started, but I didn't bother paying attention. I already knew everything that the teacher was talking about.

So instead, I focused on my angels face. I saw everything. She had a round face, with beautiful brown locks to weave around it. Her short bangs hung over her right eye and she brushed it away with her gentle hands.

She had red lips, that looked as soft as silk. I wanted to touch her lips; to trace the shape of them with my fingertip. To place my lips on her own...

I had to calm down. I was in school, I couldn't do that now.

But I would get my chance.

I focused on her face again.

She had a perfect nose, slanted just right so that it was perfect for her beautiful face. Her perfect blue eyes were shaped by dark, full eyelashes on the top and bottom lid. Her pale skin stood out beautifully with the pink top she wore.

She was amazing; she was beautiful.

She was mine.

She looked at me with loving eyes. I could tell that she was now focusing on my face, too. I stared back into her beautiful blue orbs and resisted the urge to touch her face. To stroke her hair. To kiss those perfect lips...

Was school ever going to end?

When the bell rang, Sierra, Joe, and I rose to our feet and walked out of the classroom. We patiently waited for Lane, Ali, and Olivia to return. It was surprising how long they took.

When the six of us were together, we made our way out of the school. We walked through the parking lot and stopped when we got to Joe's car. I had brought my own car and I couldn't just leave it here.

But I wasn't going to let Sierra go, either.

I bent down to brush my lips against her ear lob. She sighed and waited for me to tell her what I needed to.

"Do you want to ride with me?" I asked her.

She nodded and turned to her family.

"I'm going to ride home with Luke." She informed them, not bothering to ask for permission. She was independent. She made her own decisions.

They all nodded and I led Sierra to my car. We got in and I started it up, reaching over to intertwine Sierra's fingers with my own.

She was amazing.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw her smile in response. I savored this moment in my long vampire memory as I drove to my new home with the love of my life.

Sierra.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**That was Luke's chapter! Luke is amazing! I really hope you guys like this story of mine! Remember suer people, this is just for fun. I'm not going publish this or anything. WAS INSPIRED BY STEPHENIE'S WORK!!!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	6. Olivia

IDEAS ARE NOT MINE - PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!

Olivia

I WAS HAPPY THAT SIERRA WAS HAPPY. A new light had shown off of her ever since she met Luke, and I was grateful for that. I wanted my sister to be happy. And Luke was a good guy.

But Lane was still going on and on about how he wasn't good for her.

How did he figure? They were in love. He can't question their emotions.

You would think he would be happy for her, like I was. But no. Now all he did was mope around and not talk to anyone.

Luke was fine. He seemed nice and perfect for Sierra. I was starting to worry that Sierra wouldn't find someone like Luke.

Sierra was so... I don't know... Sierra.

Sierra was my sister, after all, and I loved her. Lane said I didn't understand, but I did. She was just as much my sister as she was his.

Like if Luke ever broke her heart...

Lets just say he wouldn't have a head anymore.

But I doubted Luke would do that. He was too love struck and head over heels to even think about hurting Sierra at all.

And I knew he never would. (fortune teller, remember?)

Luke was already like a brother.

Yes, I have had visions that this would all happen; that Luke and Sierra would fall in love and live happily ever after. I _knew_ this _would_ have a happily ever after. Nothing was going to change that.

When Sierra and Luke arrived at the house, Ali and I were the first ones to greet them. I smiled at the fact that Sierra looked so happy. She deserved the best.

"Congrats guys." I said. "Luke, we've never really got a chance to officially meet."

"Hey." Luke said, wrapping his arm around a hyper Sierra, "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" I asked. I was confused. What did I do that caused him to say, "thank you"?

"For telling Sierra about me." He clarified. "It made things a whole lot easier."

I smiled. I liked this kid.

"No problem. We all just want everybody to be happy. It was about time Sierra found someone to call her own. She has been alone for too long. I'm just glad that she's found you and is happy." I told him as Sierra started to giggle.

Definitely hyper.

"I'm happy, Livia." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I think we all knew that." I said.

Luke smiled down at her.

"Would you like to give me a tour of the house?" He asked her.

Just then, Lane came bounding into the room.

"NO!" He yelled, charging himself at Luke. Joe grabbed him from behind. He might have been bigger, but Joe was stronger. Centuries of practice.

"What the hell, Lane!" Joe yelled. "What is your issue?"

"She's not going anywhere alone with you!" He yelled at Luke.

"Why not?" Sierra asked, the confused look overpowering her face. Luke crouched down in front of her in protection, his eyes saying all that was needed. They said, "you touch her, you die." I wouldn't push him too far. He would do anything for Sierra.

"Because I said so!"

"The last time I checked, you didn't own me, Lane."

A hiss escaped Luke and Lane's lips.

"It doesn't matter!" Lane yelled, thrashing against Joe's grip.

Just then, Sierra stepped forward, touching Lane's forehead, and Ali froze him in his tracks.

And I was having a vision. A bad vision.

Suddenly, everything was on fire. I saw Sierra and Jasmyne, both dressed in black cloaks, standing face to face in a ring of fire. A trade was going on. Sierra for Jasmyne, Jasmyne for Sierra.

I felt sick to my core.

Sierra looked so sad, her face paler than normal, while Jasmyne had an evil grin plastered on her hideous face, just waiting for Sierra to say the last words of the trade.

"I give myself to you." Sierra whispered, whimpering quietly, as the dark forces dragged my loving sister to their side...

Where we would never see her again.

And if we did see her, we would have to kill her.

"Yeah." I heard Ali say through the burning fire. I was starting to come out of my trance. "Good thing we all acted so quickly. Wait. Livy?"

Suddenly, I broke free of the nasty future.

"The nomads!" I yelled. "Their coming soon. Their going to want to meet us so that we can _trade_." I had a disgusted face plastered into a mask on my pale features. And I was sure that they could all understand what it meant.

That was when Luke got a reading on my mind.

"They want to trade_ Sierra_ for _Jasmyne_?" He hissed, taking Sierra into a protective embrace that no one would have a hope in breaking. "It's not going to happen. I won't let it happen."

Joe put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, Luke," He promised him, "neither will we."

"Yeah," Sierra said, smiling up at him, "I mean, come on, I aint ever going to go over to them. I don't like the dark."

Luke chuckled and kissed her hair. A sudden twinge of envy rushed through me. I didn't have someone to do that to me...

Correction. I _did_ love someone. But I could never be with him.

Being in love with a human was too dangerous to take any chances. I couldn't love him, yet I still did.

I focused my attention to Sierra and Luke again.

"You can always find a bright side, can't you?" He asked, worry still deep in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to hide it for Sierra.

She nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, honestly," She said, "I'm too fond of you people."

We all laughed. Leave it to Sierra to make a bad time go great.

Joe held onto Ali with the same protective embrace that Luke was holding Sierra with.

"Livia," Ali started, "What exactly happened?"

I sighed. I hated doing things in front of people.

"There was fire. Tons of it. Sierra and Jasmyne were in the middle of the trading ring in dark cloaks. Sierra said the final words..." I choked. Those words were horrible. I couldn't say them out loud. "And the dark forces dragged her over to the nomads."

Luke shook his head and pressed his lips carefully to Sierra's forehead.

"It's not going to happen." He whispered to her. "I promise."

She smiled at him.

"I know." She assured him, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. "Well, would you like a tour of the house, Luke?" She asked.

He nodded.

"As long as I'm with you," He said as Sierra pulled him up our winding staircase, "I'm happy."

When they were gone, Joe looked at me.

"Theres more, isn't there?" He asked with a saddened look on his face. Ali had the same look.

I nodded. There was more. They just couldn't see it. And I didn't at first, but as my mind got used to the vision, I saw through the cracks.

"The chances of it happening..." I couldn't finish. I didn't want to finish. How was I going to explain my sisters' death?

"Are high." Joe finished for me.

I nodded. This wasn't going to end well.

We were going to lose someone.

But who? Sierra? Luke? Lane? Ali? Joe? Myself?

I was willing to die to save Sierra. She saved me from death, and I wanted to save her, too.

But what exactly was going to happen? Luke was so convinced that he was going to keep Sierra safe. But he didn't realize that the nomad's decision was already set in stone. They were going to trade Jasmyne for Sierra.

Whether we liked it or not.

Were we strong enough to stop six insane vampires?

Yes. I knew we were.

"It's hard to believe that she's not even scared." Joe said, amazed.

"That's just it, though." I said. "She's not scared, because she has Luke. If you were in the same position, you wouldn't be scared either."

"Because I have Ali." He reasoned, still confused. "I wonder why that is?"

"It's simple." Ali said. "Luke is her protector. He promises to keep her safe. Sierra trusts him with her whole being. Luke _will_ protect her, as we all will." Then she sighed. "Whether or not it will work is the question."

"It's a good thing Lane wasn't here." I said. "If he would have heard it, he would have exploded."

"Yeah." Joe said, sternly. "That's another problem. We can't let Lane act like that any longer. Sierra and Luke are_ happy _together. Why is he so angry?" He shook his head.

"It's just harder for him." I assured. "He did change her. They have a bond. He's like an overprotective vampire big brother."

They laughed, but I knew that this would only last for a brief moment before the sadness and grief swept through all of us.

"I'm scared, Joe." Ali said sadly. I could see the anguish in her eyes.

"So am I, Ali." He said, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

I closed my eyes and tried to force a better vision from my mind. One where Sierra wasn't in danger, and her and Luke were happy and having the happily ever after they deserved. One where Lane wasn't so overprotective, and that he was happy that they were happy. One where Ali and Joe had a family that they could call their own. One where Jared and I could be together...

I was fantasizing now. I knew that could never happen, no matter how much I wished that it could.

Vampires and humans could never be together. It was impossible.

But wasn't that our whole life? My family and I? Our whole life was impossible. We were vampires. We didn't feed on humans. We were different.

Impossible, but yet so possible it hurt.

So maybe I could be with Jared. Maybe we could be like Luke and Sierra or Joe and Ali.

Maybe.

But right now, I had bigger problems. A helpless human was at risk. _Sierra_ was at risk. My own sister. The one who saved me from death in the clostest way possible.

I would do everything and anything I could to save her.

"I wonder why they would want Sierra so bad?" Joe said, breaking my trance. I could tell the question was for me. I was the fortune teller, after all.

"Sierra has two very rare abilities." I answered. "We know that. But Jonathan wants her..."

Joe and Ali winced. I tried to hide the sadness in my voice as I finished.

"And he won't stop until he gets her. Unless we kill him."

Joe nodded.

"If it's what we have to do," he said, pushing Ali's head to his chest, "we'll do it."

I nodded, too. I'd kill all of them if it meant Sierra would be safe.

I stepped forward, feeling more confident than ever before, and looking Joe and Ali straight in thier clear blue eyes.

"We will have to kill them." I said as a smile slowly made it's way to my face. "No one messes with our sister."

Joe and Ali smiled.

"You got that right." Joe said.

Then, as if on cue, I suddenly saw our future.

And it looked pretty decided.

We would lose one, they would lose one. A life for a life.

But whose life would we lose?

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**Okay, that was Livia's chapter! Please R&R guys! Remember, reviews are like chocolate to a broken heart. (sorry, feeling totally random right now!) :) Hope you guys liked it!!! Bye!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


End file.
